Hostage
by heartbreakerginny
Summary: T to be safe.3 days of school left and it’s the end of the day during sixth period. Katie, Zack, Summer and Freddy are in History they are in 8th grade. waiting for the bell to ring. Five minutes until the bell rings and they are free to go when 5 men wit
1. First period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Summery: 3days of school left and it's the end of the day during sixth period. Katie, Zack, Summer and Freddy are in History (they are in 8th grade.) waiting for the bell to ring. Five minutes until the bell rings and they are free to go when 5 men wearing masks and carrying guns bust into the room. The class is now held hostage but for what read and you will find out. Review too please I love reviews.

"Katie wake up Katie! Come wake up don't give up! Posh don't give up!" Freddy was yelling and shaking Katie who was laying on the floor unconscious with blood coming from her head. "Freddy I think she's…" Zack started but Freddy cut him off. "Don't you dare say that she's dead she can't be dead no! No! She can't been dead…" Freddy's voice trailed off.

That morning.

_Beep Beep Beep. _Fourteen-year-oldKatie Brown's alarm clock flashed 6:00am. Katie hated having to wake up at 6:00 am. _Beep Beep Beep._ Katie hit her alarm clock's off button and rolled out of bed. Katie then got up and dressed in her school uniform. She hated her uniform, the girls had to wear a plaid navy and green skirt, a white blouse with their school crest on it and the green and navy stripped tie. She hated her uniform. After she got dressed she went into the bathroom, brushed her teeth, washed her face, and fix her hair into a ponytail. After she was done in the bathroom she went down stairs fixed her an instant breakfast. "Good bye mom goodbye dad see you later." Katie yelled behind her after she had finished her breakfast and ran out the door. She walked down her front walk and met her best friend Freddy Jones. Katie also had a secrete crush on Freddy. "Good morning Spazzy." Katie greeted her friend.

"Good morning Posh how was your morning?" Freddy replied while giving Katie a hug.

"Surprisingly good. No fighting with the 'rents. It was all good." Katie said. Katie and Freddy walked to school just talking about their algebra homework they had and other related things. When they arrived at school they met up with their other friends Zack Mooneyham and Summer Hathaway. Zack, Freddy, and Katie, played in a band called School of Rock while Summer was their manager. Zack was the guitarist, Katie was the bassist, and Freddy was the drummer. Every girl in school want Zack and Freddy but Zack was taken. Zack and Summer have been dating for about 2 months now. But Freddy was now single. Freddy was the heartthrob of Horace Green Middle School. He broke hearts like he changed his socks and still every girl would give anything and everything to be 'Freddy's Girl'. Freddy and Katie walk up the steps of their school to meet their friends. Zack as usual had his arm around Summer. "Hey Zack what's up?" Freddy said.

"Nothing much how was your morning?" Zack replied while asking with his eyes to Freddy 'Did you tell her'.

"All's good." Freddy said and replied with his eyes 'No. I don't know how I would without scaring her off'.

"And you Katie how was your morning?" Summer asked her while also asking with her eyes 'Did you tell him yet?'.

"Oh fine no fighting for once in the Brown house." Katie replied while replying with her eyes 'No, I don't want to mess up our friendship'.

The four friends walked inside two not knowing the other like them and the other two thinking their friends should just tell them already and get together. Before the friends went their separate ways to their lockers Katie announced "Hey guys 3 days 'til we're free." Then the friends went to their lockers and to their first period. Zack and Summer had science with Mrs. Livingood and her student teacher Mr. Drew that everyone hated but Summer, Freddy had Algebra with Mrs. Heller, Alicia and Marta, two singers for School of Rock, were in his class too. Katie had English with Mrs. Lutz. In Mrs. Lutz's class with her were Michelle, Eleni, and their friends; they didn't like her very much so Katie was pretty much alone in her first class.

Katie walked into English with the pile of notebooks and textbooks she carried every morning. Katie walked over to her desk set her books and stuff under it and started to read her books. Katie always had her nose in a book; she loved to read because it always took her out of the world that she hated and the world that hated her. Katie might be friends with some of the most popular people at Horace Green Middle but Katie wasn't popular. Zack and Freddy are popular because they're hot and in a rocking band. Summer is popular because she is pretty hot if you ask most of the male population of the school and it didn't hurt that she was dating one of the most popular guys in school. The bell rang and the class took their seats as Mrs. Lutz walked into the classroom. "Ok class today we will have our AR day so pick up your books and start reading. (a/n: if y'all don't know what AR it's accelerated reader. You have to read books and take tests on them and at my school its ¼ of your grade.) So for the rest of the period all the English class did was read unless you were popular and then you talked.

Meanwhile in Mrs. Heller's Algebra class Freddy, Alicia and Marta were busily writing notes. It was so typical, everyday Mrs. Heller would write notes on the board and then give them bookwork or a worksheet to do. So it was completely quiet. If there was a knock at the door or if a pen drop every single person in the room would look in that direction. So everyone in this math class would do their work because Mrs. Heller didn't put up with crap or give certain people special treatment. So for the whole period everyone did their work without saying a word.

At the same time in Mrs. Livingood's science class, Zack and Summer were taking notes and keep glancing at each other. Mr. Drew the student teacher didn't like Zack much so when he saw Zack looking at Summer Mr. Drew thought he should find out why. "Mr. Mooneyham is there a reason you keep staring at Miss Hathaway? If it wouldn't be too much trouble would you kindly go back to doing you work now." Zack was blushing and Summer looked away and started taking their notes. After about an hour of note taking the bell rang. Everyone rushed out of their class and on to second period.

Zack, Summer, Freddy, and Katie were out in the hallway talking about how their first period. "I was so bored in first period it was the same as every day. Notes notes notes, then work work work. I hate math." Freddy exclaimed.

"Hey it's not as bad as when Mr. Drew told Zack to stop staring at me and start taking his notes. It was kinda funny." Summer said.

"It was not funny. It was embarrassing!" Zack said.

"No, man that's funny." Freddy said.

"So Katie how was your class?" Summer asked.

"We read AR today. So what do you think?" Katie responded. "Well guys we better go before we're late to our next class. So bye." Katie than walked down the hallway toward her science class, Zack went to Algebra, Freddy went to science, and Summer went to English.

Hope y'all liked it so far because it will get more interesting. I promise. SO please REVIEW and constructive criticism is welcome.

LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	2. Second period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Reviews-

Rockerchik777- thanks for your review. Well I'll try to write better I'm kinda new at this writing so I hope I'll get better cause I've got a lot of great ideas.

Nanners-77- Well you might be skeptical of the idea but I think you'll like it in the end it'll get better I hope. I'll try to put more detail and to make it more exciting and appealing. Hope you like this chapter. I think it's a little better than chapter one.

Thanks for the reviews and keep 'em coming. Love to heard what y'all think.LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny

"Hey Katie wait up." Freddy yelled over the bobbing heads of the students. Hearing her name being yelled Katie turned around to see that Freddy was running to catch up with her.

"Oh hey Freddy, sorry I didn't wait for you I just thought you wanted to make a grand entrance like you do everyday." Katie said and continued walking down the hall toward their science class.

"Well I think I'll surprise Ms. Livingood by being in class on time for once. I think it will be refreshing for her." Freddy replied to her comment.

"Whatever." Katie said and then walked into her science class and Freddy followed her in. Freddy and Katie took their seats and this tall blonde girl came up to them. "Hey Freddy. Whats up?" The girl asked as she sat in her desk, which was next to Freddy's.

"Hey Kayla." Freddy said.

"Freddy I was wondering if you know this weekend if you would like you go out with me?" Kayla asked while crossing her legs so her skirt hiked up showed off a little of her thigh. Freddy didn't want to go out with Kayla, her voice annoyed him and he just couldn't stand her.

"Well I'm sorry Kayla but I have a girlfriend." Freddy said. Katie was surprised by his answer because she knew for a fact that he didn't have a girlfriend. She wondered why he didn't want to go out with Kayla. Everyone knew Kayla was up for a lot of stuff.

"Oh, Who's your girlfriend? If I may ask." Kayla asked looking interested.

"Um my girlfriend, It's um Katie. Katie's my girlfriend." Freddy lied.

"Katie's your girlfriend. You mean Katie Ruble?" Kayla inquired.

"NO, Katie, Katie Brown." Freddy responded and pointed to Katie who was looking rather surprised.

"Oh. Well Katie have fun. I knew you liked him as much as you denied it, I knew you had a crush on Freddy." Kayla exclaimed.

"Um… Thanks Kayla." That was all Katie could say. Once Kayla turned to talk to someone else Katie pinched Freddy in the arm.

"Ouch! That hurt. What was that for?"

"What was that all about?" Katie questioned.

"Um… I didn't want to go out with her so your name was the first thing that came into my mind." Freddy explained.

"Oh I see…. So you like me." Katie said with a smirk on her face.

"Wait… no… I was just trying to get out of a date. She gets on my nerves. I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." Freddy explained shyly.

Before Katie could say anything back the bell rang and the teacher walked in. "Good morning class, now take your seats and be quiet." Mrs. Livingood said. "Oh Mr. Jones how nice of you to join us before the bell."

"Glad to do it. Anytime Mrs. Livingood anytime." Freddy responded with his infamous smirk.

"Good to know. Now class you will be taking notes today." Groans from the class. "I know I know but I have many tests to grade so Mr. Drew here will give you your notes." Mrs. Livingood than sat down at her desk and Mr. Drew took over.

"Ok today we're taking notes on volcanoes…." Every person in the class zoned out from M. Drew but was still writing what was on the overhead. Pretty much ever student at Horse Green Middle has master this method of schoolwork.

Summer, now in Mrs. Lutz's English class, was now in the middle of a group of guys and girls. Summer was just chatting away when the bell rang and Mrs. Lutz walked into the room. "Ok class in your seats, and settle down. Today is AR day so you know the drill. Pick up your books, read and be quiet." The class did what she said for a while. After about 10 minutes the class had abandon their books and were now talking non-stop.

"So Summer, how are you and Zack getting along?" one girl asked.

"We're good everything's great." Summer responded.

"Hey Summer, if you and Zack don't work out and you want some fun just call me. K?" The one guy said

"Ok Jason, I'll keep that in mind but I wouldn't expect a call anytime soon. K?"

"Hey well even if you and Zack are still together and you get bored, you know who to call."

"Well… I really don't appreciate being hit on so take a hint and leave me alone. K? K." Summer than turned to talked to some other people.

Zack was in Mrs. Heller's algebra class. Just like Freddy's math class nobody talked. Not even Lola Martin who is one of the many social butterflies at their school. Everything was going great in math when Zack had a feeling he should leave school before sixth period but he didn't know why. All Zack did was brush the feeling and concentrate on his math. After Zack was almost finished with his math the bell rang.

Everyone rushed out of their classes so they could meet up with friends or rush off to a far off class. Katie and Freddy were walking out of their class when Kayla came up to them. "Hey Freddy can I talk to you?" she asked.

"Well um I got to get to my next class." Freddy said trying to ditch her.

"Oh it will only take a sec." Kayla said giving him a pleating look.

"Ok but only for a sec. I'll meet up with you later Katie."

"Ok see you Freddy." Katie said and then turned and walked down the hall to meet up with Zack and Summer.

Meanwhile Summer was walking out of her class she was caught by Jason. "Hey Summer." Summer was leaning up against the wall and Jason put his hand on the wall next to her head.

"What do you want Jason?" She asked.

"Well I was just wondering if you would reconsider going out with me?"

"Jason I have a boyfriend. What do you not get about that?" Their conversation went on like this for a while.

When Zack heard the bell he rushed out of his class to go meet Summer. He went down the hall when he ran into Katie. "Hey Katie how was science?"

"Boring as usually. Expect for when Freddy called me his girlfriend."

"Wow I did even know that you two were dating."

"We're not. He only called me his girlfriend to get out of a date with Kayla. But after class she cornered him. So I'm thinking that he'll probably go out with her."

"Hey do you know where Summer is?"

"Probably still in English. She loves to talk to the teachers after her classes."

"Well come on lets go find her." Zack and Katie walked down the hall to see Summer leaning up against the wall with a guy's hand by her head. They saw Summer try to move but the guy blocked her. Zack saw this and started down the hall to find out what was going on.

"Jason I don't want to go out with you so I'll be on my way." Summer then tried to go but Jason blocked her.

"Come you really like your loser boyfriend better than me?"

"Yes I do because my boyfriend isn't a slimy jerk. SO leave me alone and let me get to class."

"And if I don't?" By now Summer was fed up so she brought her hand up and slap Jason across the face.

"Now can I go?" She asked. Jason, who was now holding his hand to his cheek, stepped aside and let Summer walk away.

"Thank you." Summer then brushed past Jason and walked down the hall and that's when she saw Zack.

"Hey Zack what's up." She said cheerfully when she reached where Zack was standing.

"What was that about?" Zack questioned angrily while gesturing his hand toward her English class.

"Oh nothing much he was just hitting on me but I told him to get lost. No biggie."

"Tink, I wouldn't say that was no big deal." Zack said looking even angrier than before.

"Well it was and I don't think he'll be bothering me anytime soon ok? I took care of it so don't get in the overprotective boyfriend mode ok."

"Ok I'll stop." Zack said and then slinked his arm over Summer's shoulders.

"Oh Summer, if I may say so myself nice slap." Katie interjected. The three friends started to walk toward their next class when Freddy caught up with them.

"Hey Freddy so do you have a date this weekend?" Katie asked.

"Thank god no. It took me two whole minutes to convince Kayla that you were my girlfriend. Finally she left me alone." Freddy explained.

"What is going on? I didn't know you two were going out. When did this happen?" Summer asked.

"Oh no we're not going out. He just told Kayla that so he couldn't get out of a date with her." Katie explained with a hint in her tone that said 'I wish it were true. I wish we were going out'. Summer, who had heard the hint in Katie's tone, gave her a sympathetic look.

"Well guys we should get to class see y'all in fourth period." Summer said and headed for her algebra class with Katie behind her.

"Ok see you later Tink, Posh." Freddy said. Freddy and Zack then went to their English class.

Hope y'all like this chapter. If you did already guess I'm going to go through each period before the hostage situation. So please review and tell me what you think.

LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	3. Third Period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Thanks to:

Jessie:

Vampirehelsing:

lilval06:

rockerchik777 Thanks for the reviews

Katie and Summer were in their math class chatting away about how unfair it was to have to do work even after they have had their end of course test, but they couldn't tell Mrs. Heller that because well you just don't tell Mrs. Heller that something is unfair, cause she won't take it well and then she'll give you lecture 21 the _"Nothing in Life Will be Fair and you best get use to it". _So it's better to just keep those thoughts to yourself. "Ok class today we are going to have a pop quiz." Mrs. Heller announced followed by groans from around the room. "What was that?" Mrs. Heller said. To cover up their mistake the whole class went " Yippy." And "Hooray."

"That's much better. Now absolutely no talking during the test. Show all your work and you may begin as soon as you get it." Mrs. Heller pasted out the tests and everyone began. Katie was not worried about the test because she was really good at adding/subtracting and multiplying/factoring polynomials. Summer on the other hand was not good at pop quizzes. She wasn't good at tests unless she has studied for them so she was really worried and was sweating.

Freddy and Zack were just sitting in their English class reading their books when a note slipped onto Zack's desk. Zack looked around to see who had slipped him the note but everyone was busily reading their books. So Zack decided to read it. It said:

Hey Zack 

_Whats up! Nm with me. Just wondering of you wanted to skip sixth period with me and some other peoples? You know I think it would be so kwel if me and you went out on a date. I know you have a girlfriend but she's no fun. We'll have some fun. So if you want to have some fun give me a haler. _

_Luv Ya, Lola_

Zack turned around to see Lola looking at him. Zack turned back to the note and wrote at the bottom:

_Hey Lola,_

_Sorry girl can't parental units will find out I'm dead. Plus I have an Old West test too. So sorry can't _

_Zack_

Zack then folded it back up and tossed it back to Lola. She winked at him and smiled. She opened the note to read it and that smile vanished. She looked back at Zack and mouthed 'Your loss.' And turned back to read her book.

"Dude what was that about?" Freddy asked.

"Um Lola asked me to skip 6th period today with her and I said no."

"Why?"

"Why? Freddy I have a girlfriend. I can't just go skip with another girl."

"Oh, I can see your point. Summer might not like that."

"Yeah, Freddy." Zack said and then turned back to his book. The class was almost over when there was a banging outside the class. Mrs. Lutz's class was at the end of the hall by the window.

Last year there was a kid, Sam Urtin, who went to Horace Green High, which is right next to the middle school, died in the parking lot. Sam had a heart condition. After basketball practice one day, Sam's heart went into cardiac arrest, his teammates tried to save him but CPR wasn't enough, by the time the ambulance arrived Sam was dead. Now it is said that if you looked out of the window by Mrs. Lutz's room on that fateful day you could see Sam's spirit floating beside his body. Now the blinds at that window spontaneously bang against the window in the middle of class. You may think no it's not haunted it's just some kid doing it. But after the first three weeks of this happening the principle had Mr. Phillips, the security guard, to sit by the window for three days. On the last day Mr. Phillips was sitting there and the faculty was beginning to believe it was just a kid who was doing it but on that last day something happened that scared even Mr. Phillips, which is not that easy.

Mr. Phillips was sitting in his chair in front of the window when the window blinds started to shake. He turned slowly in his chair towards the blinds. They were beating on the windows; it looked like an invisible hand was beating on the window. Mr. Phillips was so scared by the site of this that he jumped out of his chair and ran as fast as he could to the office to report what he saw. After that no one was to go near that window again in the middle of class because that is when the ghost of Sam would bang on the window.

Sam was in the class of 2006 and after he died Kyle Bollen died and he was the class of 2007. And then Thea Leopolise died and she was class of 2005 and after her Leah Pennington died and she was 2008. You may ask what do all of these people have in common? Well they all went to Horace Green High. And if this pattern continues the next kid to die that goes to Horace Green will belong to the class of 2009, which is the class that the School of Rock is in.

Now English Class was almost over when they heard the banging of the blinds on the window.

"Looks like Sam's here again. I wish he could just move on." Someone said from the back of the room. The rest of the period was silent until the bell rang.

Back in Math with Mrs. Heller, Katie had finished her tests and was now reading her book _"The Golden Compass"_ by Phillip Pullman. While Summer on the other hand was still working on her test. She had just finished her last problem, the bonus question, when the bell rang. Summer was relieved when the bell rang and she was free to go to her favorite class with her best friends and her boyfriend.

"So Tink, how do you think you did on your test?" Katie asked as they were getting their things out of their lockers for Communications.

"I don't know but I think I did ok." Summer sighed and then shut her locker.

"Well okay's better than bad. Right." Katie said while shutting her locker.

"Yeah I guess so." Summer and Katie walked down the hall talking away. When they got there they saw that Freddy and Zack were already there. "Hey baby. What's up?" Zack asked and then kissed Summer on her forehead.

"Nothing much except that we had a pop quiz in Math which sucked because you know how I don't like pop quizzes." Summer said.

"Hey Katie what's up?" Freddy asked.

"Oh no thing much. Just what Summer said. So how was English" Katie said and then plopped down in her seat.

"It was fine expect when Sam's ghost came and Lola asked Zack to skip 6th period with him." Freddy said.

"Now what happened in English Zack? And remember choose your words very carefully." Summer said and was no looking somewhat upset. Zack was about to explain the note and everything but the bell rang. Fourth period had begun.

Hope y'all like this chapter. If you did already guess I'm going to go through each period before the hostage situation. So please review and tell me what you think.

LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	4. Fouth period and ACP

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy. Please review I like reviews they are fuel for the fire and if you like the story then well give me some fuel.

"It was fine expect when Sam's ghost came and Lola asked Zack to skip 6th period with him." Freddy said.

"Now what happened in English Zack? And remember choose your words very carefully." Summer said and was now looking somewhat upset. Zack was about to explain the note and everything but the bell rang. Fourth period had begun and in walked Mrs. Jones. "Now class today we are going to play acting games today. First we will play 'knock knock'. Here's how you play, I give you a situation and you knock like you think that person would knock. So ok Lee let's start with you. You're a gossiping women who has found out a juicy secrete about Jessica…"

"Zack what happened in…"

"Summer please do not talk unless it is your turn to play. You two can continue your conversation after class."

"Yes, Mrs. Jones." Summer replied a little embarrassed for being called out in class.

"Ok now that that game is over let's me give you back your first speeches." Mrs. Jones said, "Do you recognize them, yes the first speech I had you write at the beginning of the year and you are going to present then again and see how you have grown this year. Do not change a thing about your speech even if you have had a birthday and your age has changed." Mrs. Jones started to hand out the speeches. When Freddy got his back he looked at it and it was nothing but a paragraph. Zack's was just a page. Katie's was the same but Summer's, Summer's was a full page front and back. The assignment was to write about your self.

"Ok Freddy why don't you go first." Mrs. Jones said. Freddy got up and went to the podium.

"My name is Freddy Jones and I'm 13. I like to Skateboard and have fun with my friends. Most of my friends are in my band with me. I play the drums in a band called School of Rock. Oh yeah my birthday is January 25, 1991. So thanks for your time and 'Rock On'." Freddy did a little bow and sat back in his seat.

"Ok Freddy that was good." Mrs. Jones had the whole class reread their speeches. Summer, Katie and Zack all mentioned the band like Freddy but who wants to heard all of those speeches. So after everyone finished their speeches there was 5 minutes left in class.

"Ok since we only have a few minutes left you may talk but keep it quiet. Ok." Mrs. Jones said and then the room erupted into mumbles. "So Zack now what happened in English today." Summer questioned with a sweet yet demanding smile that would scare anyone.

"Lola just asked me to um… skipped sixth period, but the important thing to remember is that I said no." Zack said smiling so sweetly that Summer just had to forgive him.

"Oh ok I just… you know it really doesn't matter." Summer said just looking at Zack sweetly.

"So since it's Friday do you want to go see a movie or something tonight?" Zack asked with a smirk on his face.

"Yea sure. Why not? But not with that smirk on your face" Summer responded just then the bell rang signaling for them to go to ACP period. (A/n: ACP stands for academic challenge period. And yes we do have this at my school. It's very sad.)

Summer and Katie had the same ACP teacher and Freddy and Zack have the same ACP teacher. The four of them parted ways and head towards their classrooms.

Katie and Summer arrived in Ms. Livengood's Science room for ACP. Since school was so close to being over all the students ever did was talk, read or play cards. At the current moment Summer and Katie are engulfed in a game of Murder. They were playing with Tomika, Alicia, Marta, and Lola who right now Summer was hoping would be eliminated from the game, but sadly she hasn't been so far. The girls continued playing for the rest of the period, laughing and talking about boys.

Freddy and Zack said goodbye to the girls and headed to Mr. Dean's class for ACP and because school was so close to being out all the students did in ACP was talk, read, or play cards. Right now Freddy and Zack where playing a game of BS with Gordon, Lawrence, Marcus, and also Billy. Nobody really wanted to have Billy playing with them but they were polite some of the time. So they spent the rest of the period dogging on Billy and talking about what else…girls.

The bell rang and everyone rushed to launch.

I'm sorry it's kinda short didn't want to make it too boring and stuff. I would like your input on my story so review. Hope y'all like this chapter. This is my most successful story I've written yet let's keep it that way. So please review and tell me what you think.

LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	5. Lunch and 5th period

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

The bell rang signaling for everyone to go to lunch. Everyone ran out of their classrooms and out to the cafeteria. At lunch the band ate together as always. Summer and Zack sat across the table from each other and of course their best friends, Katie and Freddy, sat beside them. The rest of the band just fell in around them. Everybody had something to say and everybody was having their own conversation. Summer and Zack were just talking about Communications and other school related stuff, while Freddy and Gordon were talking about 80's rock. Katie was just sitting there eating her lunch quietly, when she had finished she got up, dumped her tray and then walked outside.

Katie sat down on the steps to the school, she was really tired. Something as been nagging at the back of her mind all day, like something bad was going to happen. Thoughts were racing though her mind when they were interrupted by a shadow that crossed her face. Katie looked up to see who was standing in front of her.

It was non-other than Freddy Jones.

"Hey what cha doing out her all by yourself?" He questioned as he sat down beside her. Just as he was sitting down beside her he couldn't help but think how beautifully the light hit her hair and created a glow of innocence around her.

"I'm just um… thinking about today. I'm tired and I've got this really bad feeling that I shouldn't be here and that something bad is going to happen." Katie responded and flashed him a weak smile.

"Well it always helps me to talk to someone about those types of feeling. Do you wanna talk about it?" He said

"No not really I just wanna get through 8th grade. You know how my year has been."

"Well you know I'm always here for you." Freddy said as he scooted closer to Katie.

"I know and vice versa." Katie then laid her head on Freddy's shoulder.

Freddy talked about the band, music, and other things to try and ease Katie's mind. Freddy could see that it wasn't working so he just flat out asked Katie what was bothering her.

"Ok I might as well tell you but you'll think I'm dumb for getting so worked up about this."

"No I won't just tell me what's wrong." Freddy insisted.

"Ok well in Science this morning I had a daydream…"

"Yeah…keep going."

"In the dream I was laying on the floor with blood coming from my head while…."

"While…"

"Whileyouweregivingmecpr."

"What did you say?"

"While you were giving me CPR."

"That's interesting." Freddy said looking at Katie like it really didn't matter.

"That's not all. While you were giving me CPR Zack was say that you should just give up. That I was dead and it was no use. But you kept going."

"That it?"

"That's it." Katie answered.

"Katie I don't think that it's dumb for you to be bothered by this but it's just a dream. You work out inner conflicts in your dreams."

"No but this was different. It felt so real. Like it was gonna happen or already happened. It scared me more than just a bad dream."

"It's just a dream. It won't happen. Plus if anyone ever hurt you like that I'd kill them. Everyone in the band would kill them." Freddy smirked at her.

"Aw you really care about me don't you Fredrick." Katie said playfully with an innocent smile on her face.

"Just a little." Freddy said playful. 'You don't have any idea how much.' He thought to himself.

"Hey guys!" Katie and Freddy looked up to see who was shouting. It was Zack along with Summer.

"So that's were you two have been. We thought you'd be in a closet making out." Summer wisecracked.

"Ha ha very funny Tink." Freddy said.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG 

"Come on guys that's the bell we'll be late for class." Katie stood up and walked in side. Katie had Keyboarding while Summer, Zack and Freddy had Career Orientation. "We'll see you later Posh." Freddy yelled down the hall. "See you" Katie yelled back then disappeared up the stairs to key boarding.

In keyboarding nothing happened all they did was type on the computer and play the typing games. Keyboarding was a really boring class. Katie was really getting bored so she asked the teacher, Ms. Fortner, if she could go to the bathroom. Ms. Fortner said yes and gave Katie the pass. Katie then walked out of the room and down the hall.

Meanwhile in Career Orientation (CO), Summer, Zack and Freddy were being bored out of their minds. So Summer being the smart person she is asked if she could go to the bathroom. The teacher said yes and Summer went out of the room and off to the bathroom.

"Shot we should have thought of that." Freddy whispered to Zack.

"Yeah maybe in five minutes we'll ask maybe she'll have forgotten Summer had already gone." Zack whispered back.

"Yeah we should."

Five minutes later.

"Mrs. Wood?" Zack asked as his teacher.

"Yes Mr. Mooneyham." Mrs. Wood answered.

"Can I go to the bathroom?"

"Yes but be back soon."

"Yes ma'am." Zack replied and quickly walked out of the classroom.

Summer walked into the girl's bathroom to find that her best friend was already in the bathroom.

"Hey Katie. Get bored in keyboarding?" Summer asked as she walked into the bathroom.

"Yeah, got smart and decided to ditch for a little while." Katie said.

"Hey do you hear that?" Summer asked.

"Yea, it sounds like footsteps. You wanna see who it is?" Katie said.

"Yea." The two girls walked over to the door and peaked out to see who was coming down the hall. It was Zack.

"Hey you know what would make this a better pow-wow than it is?" Katie said as she closed the door.

"What?"

"If we pulled Zack in. You know give him a little heart attack." Katie suggested with a smirk.

"Yea lets do it." Summer said and looked back out the door "Here he comes."

Zack was walking down the door to the bathroom. He was walking towards the girl's bathroom when he kept seeing the door open. 'Probably just some girl I don't know.' He thought to himself. He was about to walk passed the bathroom when two pairs of hands shot out of the bathroom door. "AAWWWWW!" Zack let out a little shriek as he was pulled into the bathroom.

"Ok Katie get ready here he comes on 3. 1…2…3…" Summer said as she and Katie throw their hands out of the bathroom to pull unsuspecting Zack in.

"What the heck are you doing?" Zack yelled as he was pulled into the bathroom. Then he turned around to see that his best friend and girlfriend had pulled him into the bathroom.

"What are you two doing?" HE questioned them.

"Well we saw you walking down the hall and we thought it would be interesting. Don't you think?" Summer smiled sweetly at Zack.

"Summer? Are you feeling ok?" Zack asked questionably.

"I'm fine how about you?" Summer smiled again and gave Zack a hug.

Back in CO, Freddy was getting VERY bored. It had been about five minutes since Zack had left. SO being Freddy and wanting to get out of CO he went to ask if he could go to the bathroom.

"Um… Mrs. Wood could I go to the bathroom? I really really really have to go." Freddy was giving his teacher a constipated look.

"Yes Mr. Jones you may and take your time." She said when she saw the look on his face. Freddy mumbled a quick thank you as he walked out of the room and down the hall. As he walked down the hall he kept seeing the door to the girl's bathroom opening.

'Probably some love sick girl who can't get enough of me' he thought cockily to himself as he walked by the girl's bathroom. Just as he was about to pass the bathroom when two pairs of hands shot out, grabbed him, and pulled him into the bathroom.

"Tink, you scare me sometimes you know." Zack said as he hugged his girlfriend.

"So what are………Do you hear that?" Katie asked.

"Oh my gosh someone's coming. Quick Zack get in the stall while we see who it is." Summer said as she pushed Zack into the nearest toilet stall. Katie and Summer then walked over to the door and peered out to see it was just Freddy. Katie closed the door and looked to Summer and said, "Should we do the same thing?"

"Yea, ok on 3." Summer replied as she peered out the door. "1…2…3"

Both Katie and Summer reached their hands out and pulled Freddy into the bathroom, same as Zack. When they pulled him in Freddy had his back to them and being the cocky Freddy he said. "Now hmm… you pulled me into the girl's bathroom to do what?" with his _"sexy"_ voice. Summer and Katie rolled their eyes at each other so Katie walked up and wrapped her hands around Freddy. "Freddy, I've been watching you all year. You're hot Freddy." Katie whispered into his ear with her _"sexy"_. Zack founding out that it was Freddy slowly came out of the stall he was hiding in to watch the scene unfold in front of him.

"So who are you? You're voice sounds so familiar." Freddy said

"Well it is." Katie whispered back.

"Who are you?"

"Turn around and see for yourself." Freddy slowly turned around and saw…

"Katie! Summer! Zack! What are y'all doing?" Freddy said horrified. Everyone else in the bathroom was in a fit of giggles.

"So why are you all in here?" Freddy asked.

"Well me and Katie came in here at the same time and then we just pulled Zack in here and then you came along and well you know the rest." Katie explained. They four friends hung out in the bathroom for a little while until they thought it was a good time to go back to class so their teacher weren't suspicious. They all sad there good byes and went their separate ways well I mean Katie left everyone else. When they went back to their classes they only had 5 minutes left. The five minutes lasted forever. Finally when the bell rang everyone rushed out to their next class.

'Thank goodness I have history with Zack, Summer and Freddy so I'm not alone in my last class. Katie then walked outside and met Summer, Zack, and Freddy on the steps to outside. They were heading to portable 4 because their actually classroom was being re-done. They walked to the portable went inside and sat in their seats. Summer sat on the end of a row with Zack on her left, who had Katie on his left, who had Freddy on her left. 'Hopefully this will be a good period' Freddy thought.

A/n: Well hopefully you like this chapter. Next chapter starts all the good stuff I think. Review hope you like it,

LUV YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	6. 6th period and the attack

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

I would like to thank my reviewers from chapter 3:

sorrox77, No such things as HAPPY songs, Vampirehelsing, rockerchik777, and invisiblegirl91

Ch. 4- Thankx to my girl Remussweetie, again Vampirehelsing, Rocker666, and degrassichick

Ch. 5- HPFreak, heeheeitsme, hp freak, SpikesDreamer, again degrassichick, again Vampirehelsing, and my girl my BETA Remussweetie

LUV YA Heartbreakerginny

Everyone was talking and it was getting rather loud in the small cramped portable.

"Gosh it's so hot in here. Why couldn't they wait 'til school was out before they re-did the classroom?" Katie commented as she fanned her self with and piece of paper that she had folded fan like.

"Because girl their job is not only to give us the _finest education_ that we can get," Freddy said mockingly snobby "it is also their job to torture us into insanity." Katie just rolled her eyes at him because it was just so typical Freddy.

BBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGG

Everyone ignored the bell well everyone but Summer. Ms. Numier, their history teacher walked into the room with a very irritated look on her face. "Ok class that was the bell so be quiet. And I thought I told you that if I'm not in the room when you're here that you're to stay outside unless it's raining or instructed different." The teacher exclaimed calmly. "Ok today we are going to have our review on the civil war before we have our test tomorrow. So let's see Kayla, Michael, Sarah, and Joshua will be group 1.Leah, Molly, Andrew, and Will will be group 2. Maria, Kylie, Kyle, and Tyler will be group 3. Summer, Freddy, Zack, and Katie will be group 4. Put your desks in a circle with your group and you have five minutes to review your study material and talk quietly amongst yourself." Ms. Numier walked to her desk and sat down. The room erupted in whispered.

"Ok how about we go in a circle and ask each other questions. Ok I guess I'll go first." Summer said as she whipped out her notes "Ok who was the civil war between?"

"The North and the South." Katie answered. Since Summer had the most detailed notes they decided to use hers to study off of so Summer passed her notes to Katie. "Ok um tell me the name of the north and the south, their nicknames and the color of the uniform. How about you Zack."

"Ok the North was the Union also known as the Yankees and their uniform was gray. The South was the confederacy also known as the Rebels and their uniforms were blue." Zack looked like he thought he answered right but then Katie says.

"Sorry Zack but the Union's uniform was blue and the Confederacy's was gray." Katie said as she passed Summer's notes to Zack.

"Ok Freddy let me give you a hard one. Umm…Let's see oh, name all the states that seceded from the Union to form the Confederacy states of America." Zack said with a smirk on his face as Freddy thought about the Question.

"Ok let's see there was Texas, Louisiana, Arkansas, Mississippi, Alabama, Georgia, Florida, North Carolina, South Carolina, Virginia, and Tennessee." Freddy smirked back at Zack. Everyone's mouth in the group was wide open nobody thought that Freddy would get that question right. Zack then passed the notes to Freddy.

"Ok Summer who was elected president of the Confederacy?"

"Oh well that would be Jefferson Davis." Summer said with out pausing for a second. They reviewed like this for about five minutes; they had quizzed each all the way through the events that had happened up to about half way through 1863 when a bell dinged and Ms. Numier stood up. "Ok class now I'm going to pass out an answer sheet to each of the groups and then I'll start the review." Then she proceeded to pass out the answer sheet to the groups.

"Ok first question will be for the person who has the sheet of paper also you can not help the person on the team at anytime they have to answer it themselves and it's 'Where was the biggest battle west of the Mississippi River?'" Zack was the person who had the answer sheet so he had to answer the question.

'Um... what was it I know it was in Arkansas um…was it little round top no that's in Gettysburg wait is it Pea Ridge. Yea that's it.' Zack wrote the name down right as Ms. Numier said "Ok pencils down now pass the paper to the person with the longest hair." Zack passed the paper to Summer who had the longest hair. " Ok your question is what was the famous African America regiment led by white abolitionists called."

Summer being the study wart that she is, immediately new the name of the regiment and she wrote down 54th Massachusetts Regiment.

"Ok pencils down and pass the paper to the person to your left." Summer passed the paper to Freddy.

"Ok this ones a tough one 'name all the states that seceded from the Union to form the Confederate States of America.'" Freddy having answered the question earlier smirked and wrote down all 11 states using the abbreviations TX, LA, AR, MS, AL, GA, FL, NC, SC, VA, & TN.

"Ok pencils down now pass to the person who hasn't answered a question yet." Freddy passed the paper to Katie who was the only one who hasn't answered a question yet. "Ok your question is 'What was Thomas J. Jackson nick name?'"

'Come on Katie you know this you know this what was it? Wait it was Stonewall yea that's it, it was stonewall.' Katie quickly wrote down the name Stonewall. The review went on like this for about another 35 minutes until Ms. Numier said, "Ok class bring me your sheets and I will grade them and the group with the most right answers will get a treat. While I do this you can talk quietly to the other people in your group." Ms. Numier then looked down and started to grade the papers and five minutes later Ms. Numier said, "Well guys it looks like we have a tie with groups 4 and 2. So to break the tie I looked at the spelling of the answers and group 2 had 3 mistakes while group 4 had 1 mistake. So Summer, Katie, Freddy, Zack come here a get your treat, they're tootsie pops and because everyone did such a great job I'll give you dumb dumb suckers. So come up and get your treats." Ms. Numier said holding up a bag of suckers. Everyone got up and got their suckers.

Everyone was sitting and talking to each other about the homework and such they had to do when they got home. There was about five minutes before the bell rang when someone kicked the door open and five men in ski masks and carrying guns busted into the room. Summer looked at Zack with fear and bewilderment in her eyes. Katie's eyes widened as she saw the men enter the room she looked at Freddy who was sitting next to her. One of the men shouted at everyone to get out of the seats and push the desk to the side of the room near Ms. Numier's desk. Everyone in the class was so stunned that nobody moved. One of the men raised his gun shouted "I said now" and shot a bullet through the roof of the portable. Everyone a hearing a gunshot got up and did as they said. After they pushed the desks out of the way they sat on the ground leaning against the back wall. Then from the intercom a voice said "Ms. Numier is everything alright Mr. Dean next door said he heard something like a gunshot?"

"No…No Celeste honey tell Mrs. Lively to call the police there's five men with gu…." Ms. Numier was hit in the back of the head with a gun and she fell to the ground.

"Ms. Numier! Ms. Numier? Are you alright?" Celeste the student office monitor was yelling into the intercom.

"Ok Celeste I take that's your name you go and tell Mrs. Lively that the teacher in her has been hit in the back of the head with a gun and that there are 5 men with guns in here and they have taken over the class. Have a good day."

A/N: The action is just getting started.

LUV YA

Heartbreakerginny


	7. Guns, Walls and Revenge

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Thanks to my reviewers:

hpfreak

nishia

Heeheeitsme- yes I love lollypops

MAzDa-ChiCk

hermione potter/katie jones

dozengirl

Vampirehelsing

SpikesDreamer- you'll find out why in this chapter. Hope you like

hemingway-aint-got-nothing- the attack was supposed to be sudden. And sorry about the spelling I'm not the best speller.

To my wonderful beta:

Zepplin Girl

Katie couldn't believe what was happening. There where 5 men with guns…GUNS who had taken their history class hostage.

Now she sat at the back of the room huddled together with Summer, Zack, Freddy, and the rest of the class. Their teacher, Ms. Numier, now laid on the floor knocked out. Three of the five men where now out side standing guard. The two men still in the room we're whispering to one another about what to do now. The kids figured out that they were going to ask for a 4 billion dollar ransom.

One of the men went over to the intercom and called the office. "Hello, anyone there?" the man said into the intercom.

"Yes, yes we're here and the parents and police are here too." Said someone on the other side of the intercom.

"Good because I want 4 billion dollars ransom get the money and I'll give you the drop off directions as soon as I know you have the money. And you better hurry because my friend here sometimes gets trigger-happy." The man hissed into the intercom and turned it off.

In the back of the room Katie, Freddy, Zack, and Summer we're coming up with an escape plan. After about 2 minutes they had their plan.

"Ok everyone knows what to do?" Katie asked. Everyone nodded. "Good now let's get started." Katie then got up and went up to one of the men. "Um Mr. Kidnapper sir um… I got to go to the bathroom."

"Sorry…um… what's your name?" kidnapper #2 asked

"Her name is Katie." Kidnapper #1 said. Now Katie was confused, how did one of the kidnappers know her name?

"How did you know my name?" She asked.

"I have my ways." Kidnapper 1 said mysteriously and because both of the kidnappers where paying attention to Katie they didn't see Freddy, Zack, Andrew and Joshua come up behind them.

Freddy and Andrew jumped on one and Joshua and Zack jumped on the other. The boys and the men we're wrestling with each other on the floor making quiet a ruckus and two men came in from outside and helped the other two out.

They ended up getting the four boys under control and they shoved the boys to the floor by the rest of the group.

"If you try anything again you'll really regret it and I bet your parents will miss you." Said kidnapper 1 and then he turned on Katie. "And you, you planned this didn't you. You were there to distract us so they could knock us out but you see t didn't work and now you're gonna pay!" Katie looked terrified and stepped back but tripped and fell to the floor beside Freddy and Zack. But the Kidnappers were coming over to where they were. Both Zack and Freddy being best friends with Katie saw that she was so afraid that they scooted in front of her to block her from the kidnappers. Summer was also behind Zack and Freddy so she put her arms around Katie as a kind of motherly way but none of that stopped the men from grabbing Katie's arm but Summer, being her stubborn self, wouldn't let go of Katie.

"Little girl let go if you don't want to get hurt." Kidnapper 1 said and pulled on Katie's arm but Summer still wouldn't let go. Kidnapper 1 was getting annoyed at the fact that Summer wouldn't let go so he pulled out his gun and shout Summer. Lucky for Summer it only hit her in the shoulder but it made her let go of Katie and screamed in pain. "Summer!" Zack yelled and turned his attention to his girlfriend. Summer was now against the back wall clutching her shoulder tiring to stop the bleeding and crying. Zack tore off a little strip of his shirt and tired it around her wound to stop the bleeding.

Everyone in the room was now really scared they never thought that the kidnappers would actually shoot one of the kids.

Two of the Kidnappers stood in front of the class with Katie on her knees in front of them "Now do you kids understand how serious we are? Your Friend there," kidnapper 1 pointed to Summer "Got in our way and now she's shot and this girl here," He pointed to Katie now, "Will be an example for all of you and if any of you get in our way you'll wish you were never born!" (a/n: I know corny line but oh well.)

Kidnapper 1 then hit Katie in the back of the head with the handle of his gun and Katie fell over on the floor. The second kidnapper then proceeded to kick her in stomach numerous times. Katie didn't move so kidnapper 1 pulled her up by her ponytail and pointed a gun at the back of her head. "So you see because of what this girl did I have to make an example of her." The kidnapper was about to pull the trigger when Katie did something unexpected. Katie turned around and twisted the gun out of the kidnappers hand and pointed it at him.

"Now you're going to let us go and turn yourselves in." Katie said as she pulled off the mask of kidnapper 1.

Katie was completely shocked after she had pulled of his mask. The one in charge was surprisingly her cousin Andrew. "Andrew wha…what are you doing here? Why have you taken over my class?" Katie questioned her cousin. "Nannie wouldn't have wanted you to do this."

"DON'T YOU DARE TALK ABOUT HER YOU HAVE NO RIGHT! DO you have any idea what your mom and dad put my family through? My mom lost her job she couldn't work for three months. I had to get a job very day after school and all day on Saturday and Sunday. Your family put my family through hell." Andrew shrieked.

"So what is this? Some kind of revenge." Katie looked bewildered into her cousin's eyes.

"You know what they say revenge is sweet." He said with an evil smile.

"You shouldn't do this. Nannie wouldn't have wanted you to do this. Nannie taught us to be kind and you just shot my best friend in the arm. What do you think Nannie would say?" Katie continued. While Katie was having this conversation with her cousin she wasn't paying attention to the other guy who had come up behind her and knocked the gun out of her hand and kick the back of her knees which sent her to the floor.

"Andrew don't do this Nannie wouldn't have…" Katie started.

"I told you not to talk about her." Andrew said and then picked Katie up and threw her against the wall. Freddy and Zack finally realized what happened they ran over to their friend but Summer still stunned didn't move.

When Freddy and Zack got to Katie she wasn't moving and blood was coming from her head. "Katie, Katie can you hear me? Katie." Zack said to Katie who didn't respond to anything.

Freddy then picked up her arm to see if it was limp or not and it was, he then to check for a pulse. There was one but it was very faint. The two friends stay but Katie's side for a while until they notice she had stopped breathing. " Oh my god Zack she's not breathing!" Freddy didn't know what he was thinking he just started to give her CPR. After about 10 minutes Katie still hadn't started breathing again. Zack put a hand on Freddy's shoulder. "Freddy she's…"

"Don't you dare say that!" Freddy then turned to Katie and said "Katie wake up Katie! Come wake up don't give up! Posh don't give up!" Freddy was yelling and shaking Katie who was laying on the floor unconscious with blood coming from her head.

"Freddy I don't think she's…" Zack started but Freddy cut him off.

"Don't you dare say that she's dead she can't be dead no! No! She can't been dead…" Freddy's voice trailed off.

Andrew was laughing and smirking at what the boys where doing. Summer had now come over to Zack, Freddy and Katie and sat down there to comfort her friends. Everyone else in the class was scared out of their minds they didn't know what was going to happen next. First their teacher was knocked out, then Summer was shot in the shoulder, and now Katie was well they didn't want to think about what Katie was.

A/n: sorry it took so long to update I've been on vacation. But also School starts on Friday, though I'm not going to stop writing but I am going to get on track first and then start writing again.

Luv YA,

Heartbreakerginny


	8. What happen to Katie and goodbye

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Katie's breath was shallow but was still there. Freddy was still by her side. He had brushed back her hair and had applied pressure to her wound. Zack held Summer in his arms. Summer's arm still hurt a lot and the wound was getting much. She hoped that the police could help soon. She didn't know how much longer any of them were going to last, especially Katie. By now the bleeding had stopped in both Summer's arm and Katie's head. This was a sign that things might be looking up for Katie.

It was now about 7 o'clock at night and the sun was starting to set outside the windows. Soon it would get cold because that was just how the weather went. The kids didn't know if they were going to be fed or not and some of them really had to use the bathroom.

Ms. Numier started to stir. Her eyes fluttered open and she seemed to become aware of her surroundings. "Aw, teach how nice of you to finally join us after all these hours." Andrew said.

"What do you want? Why did you take over my class?" Ms. Numier asked.

"Well see, we've already been through this and I don't want to repeat myself. Now I need you to…"

"Wait Summer! Katie!" Ms. Numier rushed over to the corner of the room were they were. "What happened? Is Katie all right? Why is she unconscious? Summer what happened to you?"

"Well we tried to break out and Katie was the distraction. But things didn't go according to plan and they said they were going to make an example of Katie and Summer got in their way so they shot her in the shoulder. Then they took Katie to the front and they hit her in the head with the gun, kicked her repetitively in the stomach and then he threw her into the wall. She's alive and breathing but not very good. She needs some help soon." Zack explained.

"Oh my…" Ms. Numier started but was interrupted but the kidnapper grabbing her shirt and dragging her to the door.

"What you out! You are now use to me so I want you to go to the office and tell them what you know. I what you to tell them again I want my money or the girl will get a bullet through the head. I don't even care if she is my cousin. No money, no more Katie." Then the kidnapper through Ms. Numier out of the room and slammed the door on her and locked it. He looked around the room at the faces. They were all so scared. Something flashed in Andrew's eyes. Was it regret or was it fear. Fear of what he had done and what was going to happen.

The intercom came on and a voice said, "Ok we have the first 250 million, for it we want one of the kids."

"Ok but I need to know it won't be a trick send the teacher with the cash and the teacher only." With that he turned off the intercom again.

5 minutes later the ransom arrived and Andrew was looking around the room. Which kid should he choose? Definitely not one of Katie's friends. They deserved to suffer with her. Then he saw the quiet little girl in the corner. She had glasses and long frizzy brown hair. She reminded him of his sister. She would be the one to be let out of this hellhole he created. "You." He pointed at the girl on the corner. "What's your name?"

"My name is Sarah." The girl looked scared, like she was afraid that he was going to hurt her next.

"Come here." Andrew said sternly and the girl didn't disobey. "You are the lucky one. You look like my sister so you are getting out of here." Sarah didn't move. She was stunned obviously.

"I said get out of here." With this Sarah ran out of the room. She would soon be back with her parents.

Now that Sarah had gotten out unharmed the rest of the class was a little more hopeful that they would make it out ok. It would only be time before the rest were released as well. Then voice on the intercom came back again "We have 4 more ransoms. The money will be down in a minute. Please release 4 more students."

"Ok but only if the money is real and it's not a trick."

"Ok" Then voice was gone again with a flick of the switch. Then money was there in 2 minutes. This time he didn't waste time thinking which ones should leave. He chose four other girls left in the room besides Summer and Katie. Kayla, Leah, Molly, and Kylie all quickly rushed out the door once they were told they could go. All that was left were 3 girls, Maria, Summer, Katie, and 8 guys, Andrew, Will, Joshua, Michael, Kyle, Tyler, Zack, Freddy. The future seemed like a possibility now when just a few hours ago it hadn't.

Almost an hour later the intercom started up again. "We have 8 more ransoms. Then money will be down soon and we will be wanting for those 8 kids."

"Fine but no tricks." And again the voice was gone. Sure enough the money was there in a little bit. He had already sent 7 of the 8 kids out, but now he has to choose between Katie and her friends to choose from. He could send one of the guys but they really didn't seem to want to leave Katie and he wasn't going to make them. The girl was another story. She looked pale and she will need medical attention. He would send her. She needed to leave and she was going to whether she liked it or not. "You, Summer, isn't it. You can leave." Summer didn't seem to move. So Andrew went right up to her and grabbed her shoulder. Summer winced in pain because he had grabbed we the bullet was still in the arm. It hurt so badly but soon he had let go and she was outside.

As Summer walked up the path she saw a police line and she saw her parents they looked so relieved to she her alive. She rushed to them and hugged them but again winced in pain as they hugged her shoulder. "Summer sweetie, are you alright? What happened to your arm?" She mother asked worriedly.

"The guy shot me in the shoulder." She said softly.

"Oh my God. Somebody get the medic. My daughter has been shot. Help! Quickly." There was a bunch of people who rushed over to her some medics. Then she noticed that there were a lot of people from the news and media around. As Summer was lead to the ambulance she thought about how Katie was and how everything would turn out. She wasn't sure of anything, all she was was hopeful. Hope was all she had at the moment. Her boyfriend, and two best friends were still hostages in their History class. One thing Summer knew was that nothing was going to be the same, everything was going to change.

Back in the classroom

Katie's breathing was returning to normal but she was still unconscious. Freddy and Zack were on either side of her. Freddy gently stroked Katie's hair. Both boys were in deep thought until a voice broke the silence. "So are you sweet on her or something?" Andrew asked while the other kidnapper smirked.

"No!" Freddy said a little to loudly and quickly.

"Sure you're not. Then way did you react the way you did when I threw her against the wall?"

"Well she's my best friend in the entire world. I don't want anything to happen to her."

"Whatever." Just then Katie started to move and Freddy's attention was all hers now.

"Katie! Katie are you all right? Can you hear me?" Freddy said as she started to sit up.

"Freddy is that you?" She asked tiredly.

"Yeah Katie it's me. I'm right here. Don't worry, we're gonna get out of this." He said as she leaned against him for support.

"Hey Katie, how you feelin'?" Zack asked.

"I feel like I've been hit by a truck. Then the truck backed up and repeated itself about 10 times." She replied with her eyes closed.

"That's lovely. Well I'm glad you've woken up. We were so worried about you, especially Freddy. He hasn't left your side at all." He stated while Freddy shot him the evil eye, Zack just shrugged. They sat in silence for a while. It had been about an hour to an hour and half since Summer and the others were let go and the kidnappers were getting restless. The two inside were pacing and the 3 students could see the 3 outside were pacing as well.

After about 5 minutes of pacing one of the guys from outside came in. He winked at Katie and then walked to the other side of the room and started talking about something that Andrew didn't seem to like. Also from time to time they would gesture towards the teens in the corner. The conversation was starting to get louder and they could make out some words but not much before the intercom came back on. "We have another ransom. It will be there in a minute. Please send someone out."

"We are not done with this conversation yet, Andrew. We'll let one out and then talk some more about the _fun_." Then the guy went back outside. When the money arrived Andrew was looking at the boys. They pretty much figured out by now that Katie was going to be the last to go.

"Ok you dark headed kid, come here." Zack got up and walked towards Andrew. When we was in arms distance Andrew punched Zack in the face and then the stomach. Zack went down and then Andrew kicked him hard a few times in the stomach. "Ok get up." He said while dragging Zack to his feet and pulling him towards the door. "Now tell them that that they better have the rest off the money in an hour or something a lot worse will happen to these two, especially the girl." With that Zack was pushed outside and towards the police tape.

Hope you like. I finally updated and more will be soon, very soon. I've gotten inspired recently.

Luv Ya,

Heartbreakerginny


	9. Please no fun I don't want fun!

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the School of Rock characters or anything like that, but I do own the plot lines so there I am a little creative aren't I? Well hope you enjoy.

Zack walked to the police line very slowly. He could see his parents, they looked to glad that their son was alive that they didn't seem to notice the bleeding lip or the slowness of his walk. When he crossed the line he was engulfed into on of his mother's hugs, a death grip nobody could break out of. "Mom I need to talk to a police officer now. I need to give them a message." Zack said. His mother pulled away.

"What kind of message?" She asked

"The kind that comes with a bloody lip and a very sore and bruised stomach. Now where is the chief or who ever is in charge?"

Just then a man in a uniform walked up to him. "I heard you wanted to talk to me. I'm Lt. Sherman. What do you need?"

"You need to get the rest of the money to them with in an hour or something much worse will happen to Freddy and Katie, especially Katie. She is conscious now but I'm still worried now telling what they'll do to her. I'm mean, 5 guys who have been out there for hours with nothing to do."

"Ok thank you son we will get right on it. But now we need you to be checked out." An EMT came over and she thought he needed to go to the hospital so he did, the same one as Summer.

In the room.

Katie couldn't take watching Zack get beat up so she turned her head into Freddy's chest. Once Zack was out of the room, she still didn't move because she knew the other guy had come back in and they were talking once again. "Freddy," Katie said as she looked up at him "Will you hold me?" Freddy just looked at her for a second and then wrapped his nice strong arms around her waist. They sat like that in silence with only the kidnappers still talking.

"I'm scared Freddy. I don't want to die. But before I…" Katie started but Freddy interrupted him.

"Katie, you're not going to die. I won't let that happen. I would take a bullet for you before I let one get you." He said staring into her eyes.

"Freddy before anything else happens I just want to tell you one thing. I just don't care anymore. Freddy I like you. I like you a lot more than just a friend or a best friend. It might be love but I don't know but…" Before Katie finished Freddy had leaned down and kissed her. When he pulled away he said, "I like you too." He then leaned down and kissed her again but this time more passionate and harder than before.

Andrew walked outside with the other guy who used to be inside with him and sent the other two inside. "Go have your fun before I lose my patience and just get rid of her." With that the two went inside. The first guy went over to Katie and pulled her up. Katie looked shocked and then scared. "Oh don't worry, girlie, we'll take it really easy on you." The guy then pushed Katie against the wall and started to lean in when he fell down.

Freddy had seen what was happening and was not happy. He then run over to them and pushed the guy to the floor. Nobody would touch his Katie nobody but him. Freddy then bent down and started to beat the living daylights out of the guy. "You don't ever touch her!" he yelled, "You never touch her. She's mine and you can't have her!" He was still punching the guy we his two friends came in and grabbed Freddy's arms and held them behind his back. The other guy got up off the floor and walked back to Katie who was now huddled in a corner.

"Oh so you like the floor better, well then ok." The guy then grabbed Katie and threw her to the floor and kissed her hard. Freddy fought his two capturers every single second that he saw Katie struggle.

This guy's kiss was nothing like Freddy's. His was sweet and full of love while this guy's was hard and lustful. Katie kept fighting and finally she got one of her hands free to hit the guy. She hit him hard across the face. "Oh well if you don't play nice then your little friend over there will get it." The guy then got off of Katie and walked over to where Freddy was. The guy then proceeded to punch Freddy in the stomach. Katie couldn't take it, she ran over to the guy and pulled him away and wrapped her arms around Freddy. Freddy got his arms free and wrapped them around Katie while she cried softly into his chest.

"Aw, how sweet. To bad I hate sappy stuff. Now do as you're told or lover boy over here won't be in such good shape." Katie started to cry harder. The guy then slapped Katie hard across the face.

"Don't cry, you're going to enjoy yourself." With that he then started to kiss Katie's neck while she still cried silently. The guy then started to unbutton her shirt.

There was a noise outside but the guy didn't seem to care at all and just kept going. Now he was going for Katie's skirt when the door busted open.

At the hospital.

Summer had just gotten out of surgery. She was awake and her shoulder was in a sling but she felt much better. She knew Zack was somewhere in the hospital. She got up out of her bed and walked down the hall to the receptionist. "Hello how may I help you?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm looking for Zachary Mooneyham."

"Oh his on the second floor room 205."

"Thank you." With that Summer turned on her heal and went to the elevators.

Zack was sitting alone in his room. His parents just left to get something to eat. He was wondering where Summer was or if she was out of surgery yet. Right then the door opened and there she was coming in.

"Zack!" she exclaimed as she ran over to him "How are you are you alright? What did they do to you?"

"Summer I should be more worried about you then you about me. How are you?" Zack asked.

"I'm fine." With that Zack leaned over and kissed her. Summer then crawled in to the bed and sat by Zack. She laid her head on his shoulder and they sat in each other's company 'til they fell asleep. Five minutes later Zack's parents come in and saw the two sleeping and decided to leave them for a while and tell Summer's parents where she was.

Back in the classroom.

Katie was crying. She couldn't believe this was happening. The guy on top of her was starting to take off her skirt and she was really scared. She was on the floor in nothing but her unbuttoned shirt and her underwear; her skirt was around her knees. From here on everything seemed to go in slow motion and she didn't take her eyes from Freddy's.

The door busted open and all the guys look over. Well the guys who had Freddy were distracted he got away and ran over to Katie. He pushed the guy off of her while some people ran into the room and took care of the others.

Freddy helped Katie pull her skirt back up and she buttoned her shirt. Then Katie grabbed Freddy into a tight embrace like her life depended on it and cried. Freddy wrapped his arms around her and didn't look away. A police officer tapped Freddy on the shoulder but he didn't move. He didn't want to upset Katie. "Um excuse me but we need to get you both checked out. It looks like you two have been through a lot." The officer seemed nice but Katie still hadn't stopped crying.

"Katie, Katie let's get out of here. Let's get as far from here as possible. I won't let anything else happen to you ever." Freddy said quietly. Katie looked up at Freddy and saw that he wasn't going to let anything else happen. They slowly stood up together neither one letting go of the other and they turned and walked out the door arm in arm.

The end love it, hope you do too. This was the best way to end it for me. Well because I think if I continued it would be badly. So there it is.

Luv Ya Heartbreakerginny.


End file.
